fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Poisonshot
Day 1 - P.O.I.S.O.N. As I said in the previews, P.O.I.S.O.N. is an umbrella game, but not a SSB-style fighting game; rather, it is similar to a MOBA, in that you must guard your fortress while trying to capture the other team's fortress. The twist is that each team has a set amount of money at the start. Once a team has no money, it loses. Money is lost when an enemy player steals part of the other team's money, and can be regained by stealing from the other team. Players respawn when they die but it's best to not be killed as players who kill others can use those kills to purchase minions in order to attack the other team, such as Koopa Troopas, Annoying Dogs, Octoroks, etc. There are currently five characters (there will be more but haven't through of them up yet): Endo-01 from FNAF World. trust me he's the only fnaf character aside from skins Goblin Swordfighter from Fierce Tales. Carbink from Pokemon. Dr. Mario from Dr. Mario. Papyrus from Undertale. More information is gonna be revealed tommorow, including a twist on characters skins... Day 2 - P.O.I.S.O.N. (2) Time to talk about the "Twist" on character skins... Each characters has two skins along with it's normal self. But...those two skins have different stats, movesets, etc. Basically, they're clones, but inside of one character instead of taking up spots. Here is a list of 5 skins out of the revealed characters: *Endo-02 (Endo-01) *Goblin Magician (Goblin Swordfighter) *Diancie (Carbink) *Dr. Luigi (Dr. Mario) *Sans (Undertale) Those are pretty predictable. But there are some wilder ones out there. That's all for today. Meet me again tommorow, where I will present Several Nights at Fierce's Remastered. Day 3 - A Fierce World Well...I can't show much about Several Nights at Fierce's Remastered. Ironically enough I have a lot of assets for the "FNaF World" of SNaF, A Fierce World. This game will replace Engineer's Creation. It will be more similar to FNaF World but with several differences. Firstly, it's a lot more similar to your usual RPG. There's no bytes, chips, etc. You can now select what character you use as well as the enemy you attack! Unfortunately, there are cooldowns for the moves so you can't just spam an OP move. Each character has five moves. There is always Tackle as a basic attack. There is a "state" move depending on the state of the character. For example, a normal character gets "Party", a broken characters gets "Unscrew", a figurine characters gets "Restore", etc. There is also an "Ultimate" which varies depending on the character. For example Drago gets "Forest Shield", Orlockron gets "Guardian's Eye", etc. This game will also have MUCH better models then the other games. I've decided to use the wonderful thing named Eyeballs! I also used another thing, "Spheres"! This means that the characters will NOT be squares now! Another technical thing is that they're rigged. In the previous game when I animated the characters it was by hand, and thier "jumpscares" were pretty much slow motion. Here they will have smoothly animated idles! Right now I only have 8 character models (Michael, Bodhi, Drake, Drew, Drago, Crabby, Crabbette and The Doll) but there will be more soon. For the (likely very few) ones who have a roblox account you can check out a part of the overworld here (and Michael's overworld animations, the others only have idles). But there are no battles or other activities yet! Update: Gilgamesh and Richard can be seen! Expect Wis and Orlockron to show up soon. (Also there will only be 1 of each character in the thumbnail to not clog it up too much) Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Poisonshot